


SpopCharacterLove

by Atarun



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Jealousy, Love, Magical Artifacts, Missing Scene, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atarun/pseuds/Atarun
Summary: Episode 1 of 7 for event #SpopCharacterLoveThis first episode is about Queen of Bright Moon Angella and sets up a mystery... that you will probably need further episodes to figure out.See you soon for the next episode, focusing on tough Horde Cadet Lonnie!
Relationships: Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Kyle & Lonnie & Rogelio (She-ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Angella

"Your Majesty," asks the Bright Moon guard tentatively, "are you feeling unwell?"

Queen Angella of Bright Moon is on her floating throne, holding her head, nursing a persistent headache. "I will be fine," she says, immediately regretting sounding so curt.

"Micah, my love," she thinks, "surely you would know what to do."

The immortal Queen ponders over the upcoming battle. Is there really no better option than entrusting the future of Etheria to the freshly minted She-Ra? How could Adora, by all accounts kind-hearted and brave, nevertheless a very young woman, defeat the entire Horde on her own, no matter how prodigious the powers bestowed upon her by the First Ones?

"Glimmer will join her," Angella defeatedly muses, "no matter what. There is no way for me to stop her. She is too stubborn and will not stand by and let our kingdom fall, no matter the state of her health and powers."

The Queen of Bright Moon sighs, then glances at the runestone and sees the ominous dark cloud has advanced noticeably since she last checked.

"I have to do something," she decides, "anything!"

She suddenly stands up and starts walking at a fresh, determined pace. Guards, unmoving, discreetly exchange looks of worry and wonder as their Queen leaves the throne room.

***

Entering Micah's inner sanctum is physically painful for Angella.

This room looks nothing like the rest of Bright Moon: the King was allowed to equip and use it as he saw fit, and no servant was ever let in to do any housework. After all, they might have accidentally unleashed some terrible spell.

"This room reminds me so much of Mystacor," Angella thinks, nostalgia gripping her.

Hoping against all odds she can find something in her late husband's mess to fight back the Horde, the Queen starts rummaging through countless papers, weird trinkets, and sigils.

After a while, that feels to her like an eternity, she clears a place for herself to sit down. "What am I doing?" she asks out loud, her left hand reflexively massaging her temple.

Her tired mind drifts back to arguments she has had with her beloved daughter. "Maybe she is right," a voice starts whispering in the back of her mind, "maybe I am too stuck on the past, on the old ways... Look at me trying to find some hope in my late husband's things, instead of facing the present..."

For a second, the grief of losing the love of her life almost overwhelms her. It feels like a black hole, sucking all of her in, all of what matters to her at all...

That is when a glint catches her attention from the corner of her sight.

The Queen gets out of darkness slowly, blinking, and dazed as if waking up from a profound sleep. She extends her long slender arm and grabs the mysterious thing that caught her eye.

It is a small interlacing artifact made of some glowing metal. It does not remind Angella of any symbol she has ever seen.

"How pretty," the Queen whispers, as she marvels at how light, cold, and velvety the small metal object feels in her hands.

Then she detects something. Having used magical objects many times before, she can instinctively recognize that the artifact is trying to give her a vision. "Why not?" she wonders, before letting the magical trinket do its thing, curious what it will show her, ready for anything.

***

He's here, he's really here. It's him.

Angella's heart is beating so fast, it feels like it is trying to escape or explode trying.

"Micah?" she blurts out, unable to control herself.

Her soulmate turns to her and gives her the warmest smile. "Angella," he says, and his voice is exactly as she remembers. Better even.

"This is not real," she desperately tries to remind herself, "this is an illusion."

But she cannot resist. It feels right and real. Micah is right here, right in front of her, and she missed him too much to hold back.

She runs to him, and he hugs her happily. She can feel his warmth, feel his warm and deep giggle ripple through his tiny and rugged body. 

"My love," she says, not entirely forgetting she is in a vision, but letting the words out anyway, "I have missed you so much."

"It is okay, my dear," her husband says, his beautiful voice soothing all of her anxiety away, "I will always be with you."

And then it stops. The Queen of Bright Moon is left staring at the pretty artifact in her hand.

For a while, she cannot think, feel, or move.

"Did you," she wonders, as her mind starts working again, "leave this for me? Did you leave a piece of you behind for me, my beloved Micah?"

A knock on the door startles the Queen of Bright Moon out of her reverie. She quickly hides the artifact in a pile of trinkets, intent on fetching it later when nobody is looking, then opens the door.

"Glimmer?" Angella asks, surprised to find her daughter looking up at her, worry evident on her face.

"Are you okay, mom?" the Princess asks, glitching for such a short second, a blink would let you miss it. Glimmer winces but tries the hide the pain with a mischievous expression, "I mean... are you okay, your Majesty?"

Angella cannot help smiling. Glimmer is so much like her father. So kind, so stubborn, so strong. Even as she doesn't sparkle anymore and painfully glitches every once in a while... She still exudes determination.

The Queen wraps her daughter into a warm, long hug. Glimmer first freezes, taken by surprise, but soon returns the hug with pleasure.

"I will be fine, Glimmer," says the Queen, surprising herself with how confident she feels that it is the truth.

***

"This cannot be the end," Angella thinks, desperately trying to keep the Bright Moon runestone intact, as it is pelted by Horde energy bolts.

She tries to simultaneously fight the bots coming after her and give her energy to the runestone. "If only you were here," she thinks, her mind drifting to her late husband for a mere instant, "my love."

Despite her heroic efforts, she is soon overwhelmed. A single red blast from a big Horde bot catches her unprotected and projects her against the wall, knocking her unconscious. Her last thought before fainting goes to her daughter. "Be safe, Glimmer, please."

***

The first thing Angella sees when she opens her eyes again is her daughter, alive and well.

"Glimmer?" she asks, dazed and hopeful.

The Princess turns towards her mom and soon rushes to give her a hug. "Mom!" she cries out, as Angella laughs happily.

The energy of She-Ra and the Princesses soon washes over them, healing both Glimmer and the Bright Moon runestone.

The Battle of Bright Moon is won. The Horde has been defeated once more.

***

The mysterious artifact is gone. "I must have lost it during the battle," muses the Queen.

She wanted to use it again. Part of her wants to pretend her only interest is curiosity, that she needed to peruse the artifact to make sure what its actual magical powers meant...

But, deep down, Angella knows the truth. She wanted to use the artifact again to have another warm, fulfilling vision of her beloved Micah.

"Maybe it is a good thing that the artifact is gone, then," she ponders, "lest I lose myself." She places both her hands near her heart, where Micah always is and always will be.


	2. Lonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2 of 7 for event #SpopCharacterLove
> 
> This second episode is about Horde cadet Lonnie and deepens the mystery set up in episode 1.
> 
> See you soon for the next episode, focusing on sweetheart Scorpia!

"What the hell happened?" wonders Lonnie as she helps Kyle stagger back to a vehicle.

It seemed like they were winning but a minute ago. Bright Moon's runestone was almost destroyed, the Queen had fainted, and that betrayer Adora was giving up. The Rebellion was done for.

Then all those damn princesses arrived, one by one, blasting the Horde with their powers, gaining ground back at breakneck speed. And once they were all gathered around She-Ra, something even more mind-blowing happened.

"Did we really get swept away by a rainbow?" asks Lonnie as she closes the armored vehicle's door.

"RAAWR," answers Rogelio.

Once Kyle finally manages to remove his helmet, he gasps for air. "I... hope... Catra... is okay," he says, out of breath.

Lonnie snorts. "Don't worry about her, Kyle," she says sharply, "she sure won't return the favor."

"Aw, don't say that," retorts Kyle.

"You're too nice, Kyle," says Lonnie, while Rogelio nods. "Besides, I'm sure she's fine... for now. But we'll see what Hordak thinks of her great plans."

***

"Ow ow ow," winces Kyle, sitting down in the locker room while Rogelio tends to his wounds.

"Shut up, Kyle," demands Lonnie, lost in thought next to her teammates.

"Cadets!" suddenly shouts Catra, startling them.

"Hey Catra," says Kyle, upbeat as always, "good to see you're okay!"

The catgirl doesn't even acknowledge his existence. Instead, she surveys the locker room, smirking as the cadets look at her with apparent fear in their eyes.

She focuses on the only person who looks back at her defiantly. "You," Catra hisses, pointing to Lonnie, "go repair the bots we salvaged from the battle."

"What?!" Lonnie exclaims, surprised. "We've only just got back!"

The catgirl is not impressed. "Are you discussing my orders?"

Lonnie feels rage mount inside her and wracks her brain for something really mean to retort. She then notices that most people in the room are looking at her with worry and reconsiders.

"No," she reluctantly says, still staring right into Catra's eyes, "Force Captain Catra."

Catra snorts, "Actually," she states disdainfully, turning back and exiting the room, "I'm second-in-command now."

***

"What's wrong with Hordak?!" exclaims Lonnie while she works on the busted bots with her usual companions, Rogelio and Kyle.

"What do," Kyle starts answering before hitting his head, "Ouch! What do you mean?"

Lonnie sighs, exasperated. "I mean, why would he promote Catra when she just got us humiliated?"

"RAAAAWR," says Rogelio, putting down a crate of tools nearby.

The three of them work on the bots for a while, in silence only broken by Kyle every time he clumsily hurts himself.

Lonnie tries to focus on finishing the repairs as quickly as possible, but she is fuming. "Who the hell does Catra think she is?" she ruminates.

She has never held the catgirl in very high esteem. After all, Catra attacked her out of the blue when Lonnie was just trying to make friends, back when they were kids.

"I've trained twice as hard as her," muses Lonnie, "yet she gets promoted, and I'm left with all the work."

She strains to pry open the bot she is working on, very severely damaged during the battle. "Fat chance of repairing you," she thinks, "but we can probably reuse some of your parts."

When the bot's damaged plate finally gives, Lonnie notices a weird foreign object the bot picked up. "What do we have here?" she whispers as she picks up the artifact. She looks at it from every angle, having no idea what it could be.

She is hit by the weird feeling of the object pulling her in. She freezes and instinctively braces for something to happen, maybe something dangerous... but nothing does.

Kyle and Rogelio notice she stopped working and come closer to see why.

"Oooh, pretty!" exclaims Kyle. "Ouch!" he cries as Lonnie slaps away his hand.

"Finders keepers, Kyle," says Lonnie, smirking as she pockets the object.

***

"Oof," sighs Lonnie wearily as she finally gets to lay down on her bunk bed. Most of her powerful muscles protest against the harsh treatment they received, including well after the Bright Moon defeat.

"Thanks for nothing," she whispers angrily, "Catra."

She gets the artifact out of her back pocket and admires it. It looks pretty and shiny, even in dim lighting.

"At least one good thing came out of this mess," Lonnie says, smiling. Sleep soon claims her.


	3. Scorpia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3 of 7 for event #SpopCharacterLove
> 
> This third episode is about Force Captain and lost Thunder Princess Scorpia! With more clues about the ongoing mystery...
> 
> See you soon for the next episode, focusing on genius Entrapta!

"All in favor of blaming this on Kyle?" asks Scorpia as they retreat after an overwhelming defeat.

"Oh, yeah," answers Lonnie, only too eager to forget she was the one who said their defenses were sufficiently reinforced... right before they got crushed.

"RAAAWR," says Rogelio, apparently agreeing as well.

"Yep," says Scorpia, nodding. "Yeah, that's unanimous."

"Oh, man," says a deflated, resigned Kyle.

Scorpia notices something glinting in Lonnie's back pocket. "What's that you got there, Lonnie?" she asks, her curiosity picked to the max, already forgetting the fortress Catra entrusted to her.

Lonnie looks confused. Following Scorpia's gaze to her back pocket, she pats it and suddenly remembers the artifact she brought with her.

"Oh, that," she says, "it's just a pretty trinket." She takes it out to show it to Scorpia.

"Oooh," exclaims Scorpia, mesmerized, "shiny."

Lonnie smiles. "Well, I brought it thinking it'd give me luck," she says, handing it over to Scorpia, "but that didn't really work, so you can have it."

"Really?!" Scorpia yells excitedly.

As soon as she gets the pretty artifact in her pincer, she is suddenly transported somewhere else.

"Huh?" she says, confused. "Is this the Fright Zone?" She looks down and notices the shiny thing is gone. "What? Where did it go?"

She starts looking around to see where she might have dropped the thing, but her heart stops when she hears someone.

"Scorpia," the woman says. The voice is warm, gentle, and impossibly nostalgic. The Force Captain has not heard it in too many years, but she knows exactly who it is.

"Mom?" Scorpia asks tentatively, her eyes filling with tears. She looks up and sees both of her moms smiling at her.

"This cannot be," says a voice in the back of her head, "they are both long gone. They cannot be here."

And yet they are. Scorpia feels there is no mistake. She runs to them, and all three hug.

"Oh, this is so nice," Scorpia thinks, "I was never big enough to hug my moms like this."

For a moment, Scorpia feels so warm, safe, and happy. She cries tears of pure joy.

"I'm so proud of you," says her white-haired mom, now noticeably smaller than Scorpia.

"You've got a good heart, kiddo," says her black-haired mom, now the same height, "always make sure to follow it."

"Yes, mom, I always will," says Scorpia, closing her eyes and grinning ear to ear.

"Er... I'm not your mom," says Lonnie, eyebrow raised, bringing Scorpia back to reality.

"What?" blurts out Scorpia, completely disoriented. She looks around and sees she's still on the skiff with her team. The artifact is safely back in her pincer.

"Are you okay, Scorpia?" asks Kyle, concern evident on his face, slightly less so but also present on Rogelio's and Lonnie's.

Scorpia wipes her tears and takes a deep breath. "I'll be okay, Kyle," she says, smiling warmly. "Lonnie," she asks, "can I keep this thing?"

"No problem," Lonnie says, sounding a bit skeptical, "but are you sure?"

"If that's okay with you?" Scorpia asks, suddenly worried she's pressuring her underling into handing her stuff over.

Lonnie snorts, "Oh yeah," she says, snarky, "I don't need a gizmo that makes people cry. You can have it."

Scorpia grabs her into a quick surprise hug. "Thank you, Lonnie!" she exclaims. "You're the best!"

"RAAAWR," says Rogelio to Kyle.

"I don't know, man," answers Kyle, shrugging.

The three Horde cadets exchange confused looks as they watch their Force Captain switch back to being hyper.

"Come on, you guys!" Scorpia yells, pointing towards the Fright Zone, a confident smile on her face. "Let's get back home!"


End file.
